


Sweeney Todd x Lucille Songfics

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78





	Sweeney Todd x Lucille Songfics

Lucille Sharpe~ It's Over isn't it~ Steven Universe~ Rebecca Sugar/Cartoon Network   
It was a cool night and Lucille Sharpe was wandering around the main floor of her families dilapidated home in Allderdale hall. It was late, nearly midnight, and the baroness had no idea why she was still up, everyone else in the manor had long since gone to bed. Sighing she decided to go up to her room and just lay down until she finally fell asleep, however, instead of going strait up to the third floor she decided to stop by her little brothers room. Since the door had been left open a hair Lucille slowly pushed it fully open and peaked inside, spotting both Thomas and Sherlock Holmes laying in the barons bed, cuddling close together.   
"I was fine with the woman who would come into his life now and again" Lucille sighed walking up to the bed "I was fine because I knew that they didn't really matter until you" she gave the detective a dull glare "I was fine when you came and we fought like it was all some silly game" she picked out a dying rose out if the vase by Thomas' bed "over him, who he'd choose. After all those years, I never thought I'd lose" she left her brothers room, closing the door behind her  
Keeping the dying flower in her hold Lucille went back to the stairs and walked up to the third floor.  
"Who am I now in this world without him?" Lucille asked herself as tears formed in her eyes "petty and dull with the nerve to doubt him? What does it matter, it's already done" she gripped the stem of the rose, the thorns digging deep into her hand "you won, and he chose you, and he loves you, and he's gone!" she threw the bloodied flower onto the ground "it's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?" she felt tears finally spilling from her eyes

Sweeney Todd~ Jacks Obsession~ A Nightmare Before Christmas~ Tim Burton   
It has been about a week since Judge Turpin had slipped trough Sweeney Todds fingers he was so close to getting his revenge but Anthony had to barge in at that exact moment. Now the judge was never going to come back!  
"Something's up with Mr. T" Mrs. Lovetts mused to herself as she worked on her pies in the basement "don't know if I'm ever gonna get him back. He's all alone up there locked away inside. Never says a word poor dear" she paused as a thought came to her "hope he hasn't died"  
"Revenge is buzzing in my skull" Sweeney growled as he paced back and forth in his shop "when I think I've got him, and then at last trough my fingers he does slip. Though I try, I can't forget a memory long since past here in an instant, gone in a flash. Is there a secret waiting to be cracked it confuses me so" letting out an exhausted and frustrated sigh he plopped down in his chair and rested his head in his hand "my head's so full, it's tearing me apart. Am I trying much too hard?" he sat back in his seat "of course! I've been too close to see the answer's right in front of me" he shot to his feet and went to stand by his window "it's simple really, very clear, like music drifting in the air. You know, I think this revenge thing isn't as tricky as it seems and why shouldn't they be let in on all the fun?" he looked down on all the people walking in the streets "why, I could make a plan and there's no reason I can find that I couldn't handle it. That's exactly what I'll do!" 

Lucilles' POV~ Prince Of Shadows~ Inkubus Sukkubus   
As Lucille and Sweeney sat in his shop she couldn't help but wonder how his life has so much sorrow.   
"Let me take one moment of your pain" Lucille whispered watching the barber "it must have felt you've died a million times over. Who would comprehend the misery of life's game" she spoke louder "come, let's share of life's treasures. We'll live a life of passion undisturbed by shame" she wrapped her arms around his waist "Let's fall laughing, tumbling in vermillion rain. Come into my life My Prince of Shadows"

Sweeneys POV~ Prince Of Shadows~ Inkubus Sukkubus   
"Come take my life" Sweeney whispered looking down at Lucille as she embraced him "my heart shall know of no other. Within your arms I feel strangely serene. All those lives you've seen grow and made die. Who else could say that they've seen the sights you've seen" he slowly wrapped his arms around the baroness "the world shall show us such wonders and so, my love, I'll give you my life blood and disregard the hollow life that's been. My Princess of Shadows come take my life


End file.
